This invention relates to the use of compounds having somatostatin-like activity as local anti-inflammatory agents for the treatment of inflammatory and allergic conditions such as, for example, psoriasis, eczema, seborrhea, and the like.
Particularly useful are known cyclic and bridged cyclic somatostatin analogs such as are disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,310,518 and 4,235,886, in Belgian Pat. No. 85018747, in European Application No. 83,111,747.8, and by D. Sarantakis, et al. [FEBS Letters, 92, 153-155 (1978)]. In these U.S. Patents, the Belgian Patent, the European Patent Application, and the Sarantakis, et al. publication these compounds are stated to be capable of inhibiting the release of glucagon, insulin, and growth hormone and reducing gastric secretions.